


Been Locked Out of Heaven

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Marley hook up at Kurt and Blaine's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Locked Out of Heaven

He doesn't know how it happened. One minute he was watching her dance with Blaine, sipping his Sidecar, and the next she had caught his eye while grinding her body back into Blaine’s. He remembered swallowing hard and then cutting in.

But now the music was thrumming though his veins and his hands were pressed firm on her hips. Her arms were around his neck; her lips sending shivers down his spine as her warm breath ghosted over his ear.

"Remember the last time we were here?" she all but purred in his ear, and all he could do was nod and tighten his grip on her as her lips brushed against his ear.

Of fucking course he did. Schue’s not-wedding. Remembers finding the key card sitting out on the maid’s cart and going through every door until he found the right one. “Yeah, I do,” he replies low and hoarse. God, she was killing him and the bass line thrumming through him was-

“ _You make me feel like I’ve been locked out of heaven_ ,” she sang in his ear, pressed a kiss to his ear and then his jaw, before pulling back with a chuckle. God, he’d never seen her like this before and it was literally killing him. Her lips curved into a seductive smile and then she was grabbing him by the back of the head to pull him down into a biting kiss, Jake groaning at the contact as his hands tightened around her waist, finger tips brushing her lower back.

She pulled back with a smirk, her blue eyes dark and dangerous like twin oceans, and she had him hook, line, and sinker. She leaned forward, lips hovering over his. “What would you say if we were go go do what we both really wanted to do that night all those years ago?” And Jake was seriously going to have a heart attack if she kept walking her fingers up his chest.

"God, yes," he breathed against her lips when she kissed him again and then they were hand and hand, Marley leading him to a room and throwing him on the bed. And together, they both found heaven at last.


End file.
